Love is
by soapgirl96
Summary: Connie has always been one of the best in the ED, but how does she find being a mother to her nieces as well as Grace?
1. Chapter 1

Know I've started a few stories on here and never continued, but I'm really excited about this one so I'm definitely going to update regularly.

I want to focus on Connie as a Mum. I know on the show she doesn't have a sister, but in this I'm pretending she does. Also in this Grace is 11 and not 10.

It had been two weeks since the arrival of Connie's nieces following the death of Connie's sister and her husband.

They'd all struggled to start with, especially her nieces, but they were slowly starting to come to terms with it.

Connie's oldest niece was called Olivia and she was 15. Her youngest was called Rosie and she was 5.

Grace had always got on really well with her cousins, however she never used to see them that much so long term Connie didn't know how she was going to find it.

It was a Thursday morning during the summer holidays and Connie was downstairs packing her bag ready for work.

Connie hadn't been back to work since the death of her sister because she'd needed to be there for the girls, but she couldn't put off going back any longer.

Connie was about to go upstairs to put on her lipstick and spray some perfume when she heard little footsteps coming across the hallway.

She turned around and saw Rosie in her pyjamas, looking all sleepy.

"Good morning Rosie, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thank you" Rosie said as she walked over to her Auntie

When she was close enough Connie picked her up and gave her a cuddle.

Rosie liked to have lots of cuddles and Connie didn't know if she was like it all the time or just now because of what had happened to her Mum and Dad.

Connie still had her arms around Rosie when Grace came into the kitchen in her dressing gown and pyjamas.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can go back to bed if you'd prefer"

"No that's not what I was saying, I was just expecting you all to have more of a lie in"

Grace had been in a bit of a mood last night and Connie hoped it wasn't going to continue today.

Grace helped herself to a glass of water and then sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Do you want to sit up there too Rosie and I'll make you both some breakfast"

"Okay"

Connie carefully placed Rosie down onto one of the chairs.

"What would you like for breakfast girls?"

"Please can we have pancakes" Rosie replied

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that this morning because I have to go to work"'

"Okay can I just have weetabix then please?"

"Coming right up, what about you Gracie?"

"I'm not hungry at the minute"

"Okay well you help yourself to something later or ask Tracy to do it"

Tracy had been Grace's childminder and Connie had been very glad she'd agreed to look after Rosie and Olivia too.

Obviously Olivia was old enough to look after Grace and Rosie but Connie didn't think it was fair on her. She wanted the girl to have a life too.

Connie had just put Rosie's weetabix in front of her when there was a knock at the door.

Connie guessed it was Tracy so went to answer it.

Tracy had been over a few times in the past week because Connie wanted Olivia and Rosie to start getting used to her.

Grace had bonded really well with her so she hoped that Rosie and Olivia would do the same.

It was soon time for Connie to leave for work so she left them all to it.

Connie had a really busy day back in the ED so was relieved when she walk d through the front door that evening and got to take off her high heels.

Rosie ran straight up to her Auntie at the sound of her voice as she came through the door.

Connie picked her up and gave her a big cuddle.

Grace had just been walking downstairs and started scowling at her mother as she walked through the door.

Grace sighed before walking into the kitchen, her Mum was too busy with Rosie to even say hello to her own daughter.

"Grace, aren't you going to say hi?" Connie asked as Grace turned away from her

"Hi" Grace said before going into the kitchen to make herself a drink

It quickly became apparent to Connie that Grace was yet to drop her little mood, so she thought she might need a little chat with Grace later.

Grace stayed in a mood with Connie for the whole night and wouldn't even let her Mum put her into bed like she normally did.

Connie went to bed that night feeling really quite worried about Grace, as since Grace had been back from America Connie had got to know her daughter well and could tell when there was something up with her.

Connie eventually got to sleep but was awoken in the middle of the night by Rosie's screams.

Rosie had been having a lot of nightmares since the death of her parents so Connie rushed in to try and soothe her.

Connie flicked on the light and went straight over to her niece to calm her down.

It took a while but eventually Rosie was okay again and Connie managed to get her to go back to sleep.

Connie was about to go back to her own room to go back to sleep, but she thought she heard noises coming from Grace's bedroom so went to investigate.

She opened the door slightly and was surprised to find Grace sat up in bed crying.

"Darling, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing" Grace sniffed

"Then why are you crying then?"

"I miss it being just you and me, I know you think I'm being selfish but I just do"

"Oh Gracie of course I don't. I know how big a change this is for you and it's hard for all of us but it doesn't mean I love you any less or that I'm going to spend less time with you"

"But whenever I want you it feels like you're always with Rosie or Liv"

"I'm sorry you feel like that darling, it's just they've just lost they're parents so they're so upset"'

"I know"

"I wish you'd come and told me how you were feeling sooner, but from now on I'll try and make sure you don't feel left out, I promise"

Grace snuggled up against her Mum and gave her a cuddle.

"I love you Mum"

"I love you too Grace, so so much"

Would love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say that this is set before the accident at the moment, going to decide whether to include it or not after Saturday's episode!

It was a few days later and Grace's mood had improved considerably and the three girls seemed to be getting closer and closer, desire the age gaps.

It was about 7 when Olivia finally woke up.

She felt as though she'd been awake for most of the night. She'd woken up in the middle of the night with a sore stomach and it just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Olivia sighed before getting out of bed and putting her dressing gown on and then venturing downstairs.

She went into the kitchen where Connie was sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, you're up early" Commie said as she'd learnt how much Olivia liked a lie in

"I can't get back to sleep so I thought I'd just as well get up"

"How come, are you thinking about your Mum and Dad"

"Kind of" Olivia said as they were on her mind quite a lot "not really though"

"I've got the day off today so I was thinking we could go out for the day. Where do you fancy going?"

"Somewhere that doesn't require too much energy, I'm not feeling that well"

"Oh really, what's up with you?"

"I've got a really bad stomach ache"

"When did that come on?"

"In the middle of the night"

"You should've come and woken me, I could've sorted you out with a hot water bottle or something"'

"I nearly did but then I changed my mind because I didn't want to disturb you"

"Don't worry about disturbing me, just come and wake me next time I honestly don't mind"

Ever since Grace had come back from America, Connie had suddenly got extremely maternal. It had just happened suddenly, something she guessed should have happened as soon as Grsce had been born.

"Thank you" Olivia said placing her hands to her stomach

"Now then, how about I get you a hot water bottle and if that doesn't help I'll get you some painkillers"'

"Thank you Auntie Connie" Olivia said as Connie passed her the hot water bottle

"No problem darling"

Olivia and Connie chatted for a bit and they were soon joined by Rosie, who automatically climbed onto her Auntie's lap for a cuddle.

"How do you two like the sound of going out for lunch today and then to the cinema?" Connie suggested

"That sounds good" Olivia replied

"Are you sure? Just say if you don't feel up to going"

"I'll be fine"

"Why wouldn't she feel up to going?" Rosie asked

"Because she's got a tummy ache"

"I'm going to go up and get in the shower now"

"Okay sweetheart"

Olivia disappeared up the stairs and went into her en suite to have a shower.

She pulled down her pyjama bottoms and sat on the loo, however when she did she realised she'd come on her period.

Olivia felt stupid for not realising it when she'd woken up with a sore stomach, it seemed obvious now.

Olivia suddenly started crying, she was really unprepared for her period and just wanted her Mum now. She knew she needed to speak to Connie about it but she felt really embarrassed about it.

She continued to cry whilst getting into the shower.

Connie had decided to come up for a shower too, but on the way to her bedroom she stopped to check on Grace.

She opened Grace's door however Grace was in the middle of getting changed and had only just put on her crop top.

"Mum, I'm getting changed" Grace shouted

"Sorry darling, it's only me" Connie said however she had noticed how self-conscious Grsce had become recently

Grace quickly slipped a top on over her head

"What did you want Mum?"

"I was coming to see if you were awake yet or not. How does lunch and cinema sound today?"

"That sounds good"

"Okay we'll just have a lazy morning around the house and then leave at about 12"

"Okay Mum"

Connie then left Grace to finish getting changed as she still had her pyjama bottoms on.

Connie had just walked into her bedroom but Olivia made her jump when she came out of her en suite.

Olivia had been hoping to find some pads in Connie's bathroom however she'd only just started looking when she heard Connie in.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh em I was just looking to see if you had any moisturiser because I've run out"'

"Oh right, did you find any?"

Olivia shook her head so Connie went and grabbed a bottle for her

Olivia knew this would be the perfect opportunity to tell her Auntie about her period but she just couldn't get the words out

"How's the stomach ache?"

"Still really sore"'

"Do you want some paracetamol?"

"Yes please"

"Do you know what's causing it?" Connie asked as she went into her bedside cabinet to get the painkillers

"I'm not sure"'

"It's not your period is it?" Connie asked thinking this was the most likely explanation

Olivia started blushing but nodded her head

"When did you come on?"

"This morning. That's why I was in your bathroom really, looking for pads not moisturiser" Olivia said as she started blushing even more furiously

"Why didn't you just ask me? I don't bite I promise"

"Because it's embarrassing"

"No it's not, I have them too you know and I am a Doctor so I'm used to talking about these things"

Much to Connie's surprise Olivia then burst into tears so Connie went over and gave her a hug and after a little while Olivia calmed down again.

"Let's get you sorted then. Do you use pads or tampons?"

"Pads"

Connie went into her ensuite and got a pack for Olivia.

"I'll try to remember to stock up your bathroom regularly but whenever you run out just come in here and help yourself"'

"Okay thank you"

Olivia went back to her room to get sorted. She felt better after speaking to Connie about it.

The morning passed quickly and they soon went out for lunch and then to the cinema.

Olivia was feeling a bit better but still not great, so she was glad when they got home so she could curl up on the sofa with a hot water bottle.

Connie was in the middle of preparing dinner when she got a text from Jacob asking her if she wanted to go for a walk.

Connie hadn't much time to see Jacob lately so she decided to try and go.

She lied to the girls and said she needed to pop into the hospital quickly and she left Olivia in charge.

She hated lying to them, but she didn't have much choice because she didn't want to hurt Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late on a Thursday afternoon and Connie had just finished a shift at the hospital.

Grace and Olivia had both been begging her to take them shopping for a few days now and Connie decided that today might be a good idea.

Rosie was playing at her friend, Lily's house, and Connie thought both girls might prefer it without Rosie there complaining that she was bored.

"Hi girls" Connie said as she walked through the front door

Grace came out from the lounge to say hello to her Mother.

"Where's Liv?" Connie asked after a few minutes

"Oh she's on the phone, she been on it for ages. I think she's talking to a boy" Grace laughed

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping tonight, since the shops are open late"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"I'll go and tell Olivia" Grace said excitedly

"Don't disturb her if she's on the phone"

"She might be off by now"

Grace ran up the stairs and into her cousins room. Olivia had just come off the phone.

"Olivia, Mum said we can go shopping tonight"

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon I think"

"Okay cool"

Olivia quickly put on some makeup as she'd been at home all day so hadn't bothered, and then brushed her brown, wavy hair.

Olivia had hair that looked really nice naturally, so she could go out having just brushed it and it would still look nice.

She then went into the kitchen where Connie was eating an apple.

"Hi Liv, how was your day?"

"It was good thanks, how about yours?"

"Good but busy. Anyway are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yep I'm ready"

"Okay Grace is just getting changed and then we'll go"

"Okay"

"So who were you on the phone to?"

"Oh just Matt" Olivia sighed wishing her Auntie hadn't asked

"Matt hmm, so is he your boyfriend then?"

"Like it's any of your business" Olivia shouted but then she felt bad

"Sorry darling, I was only asking"

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout. I didn't want anyone knowing yet but I guess I could tell you. Matt asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes"

"Oooh" Connie said jokingly "had you liked him for long?"

"Yeah we'd been speaking since about May and we'd got really close, but then when... well when Mum and Dad died I started blocking him out a bit but we've got it all sorted now"

"Well I think it's nice" Connie said truthfully, she thought it would be good for Olivia to have support from someone else

They soon heard Grace coming down the stairs so Connie changed the subject, sensing that Olivia didn't want Grace knowing at the minute

"Right then girls, shall we get going?" Connie asked and they both nodded

The three of them then went and got into Connie's car and drove to the shopping centre.

"So girls where do you want to look?"

"New Look" Grace said

"Yeah and Topshop" Olivia added

"How about we start in Topshop since it's closest and then we can go to New Look"

"Oh and H&M" Grace said

They went into Topshop and all split off to start looking around

Olivia had a party at the weekend so she wanted something new to wear for it.

She picked up quite a lot that she liked before going back over to Connie who had just picked out a nice top for Grace to try on.

A lot of the stuff in Topshop was a bit too grown up for Grace but some of it was alright.

The three of them then headed for the changing rooms.

Connie sat on the seat whilst Olivia and Grace went into separate changing rooms.

Olivia came out first wearing a dress that looked really nice, but was a bit too short and tight for Connie's liking

"That looks stunning Liv, a bit grown up though"

"I don't like it that much anyway, it's a bit uncomfortable"

Connie was relieved, she didn't fancy an argument over what Olivia could and couldn't buy

Grace then came out wearing the top that Connie had picked out. It looked really nice so Connie said she could get it

Olivia went back into the changing room and tried to get out of the dress. She tried for ages but it just seemed to be stuck. She didn't really want to, but in the end she realised she'd have to ask Connie to help her

"Auntie Connie please can you come here?" Olivia asked poking her head out through the curtain

Connie picked up her bag and came over.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm kind of stuck in the dress"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please"

Connie stepped into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind her

Connie pulled the dress off over Olivia's head and then put it on the hanger for her

"Thanks" Olivia said feeling slightly awkward stood there in just her underwear

Connie walked out again so Olivia tried on another outfit.

In the end she decided on a white high waisted skirt with a black crop top.

They made their way to the tills and Olivia got out her purse.

"Put that away, I'm getting this"

"You don't have to"

"I want to, now put your purse away"

"Thank you" Olivia smiled gratefully

After paying they headed to New Look where both girls tried on more stuff.

They decided what they wanted and then Connie went to pay.

Whilst Connie was in the queue the girls carried on looking around.

Olivia noticed Grace looking at the bras, and could tell that she wanted to get one.

"Do you want one?" Olivia asked coming over and making Grace jump

"Urmm kind of" Grace said blushing s bit

"Why don't you ask your Mum then?"

"Because it would be really embarrassing"

"No it wouldn't, she's your Mum"

"I guess" Grace said but she was still unsure

"Do you want me to ask her for you?"

"Would you mind?"

"No course not"

The girls then wandered over to meet Connie.

"Auntie Connie"

"Yeah"

"Well Grace was wondering if she could start wearing a bra"

Grace was stood there feeling extremely awkward, but she really did want to start wearing a bra.

"Of course you can if you want to darling. We'll go to M&S then"

Connie had been planning on taking Grace bra shopping anyway, as she'd noticed recently that she'd started to need one but she was going to wait until it was just the two of them.

They headed to M&S and picked out a variety for Grace to try.

Connie had wanted Grace to get properly measured but Grace had refused.

After settling on the right size, Grace picked out the ones she liked.

"You're going to need white ones for school as well" Connie said before picking up a few

Whilst they were in there Connie and Olivia ended up getting new underwear too, so by the time they'd paid Grace was feeling mortified. She was very glad when they left the shop!

Once they'd all had enough of shopping they headed to Wagamamas for dinner.

Thank you for the reviews. If anyone has any ideas they want me to include, I'd be happy to. I'm going to include Jacob in the next chapter as I do want him to be a part of this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came around and Olivia had a party tonight.

The girl had been in a really bad mood all day so Connie decided to go up and have a word with her.

She knocked on the door to Olivia's bedroom.

"Come in"

Connie walked in and it looked as though Olivia had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" Connie asked sympathetically

"No, what did you want?"

"I wanted to check you're okay, you haven't seemed yourself today"

"Well I'm fine"

"Are you sure, because you know I am here if you need me, if you want to talk or you just want a cuddle"

"Yes I know" Olivia said facing away from Connie as she could feel tears starting to form again in her eyes and she didn't want her Auntie to see

"Well I'll leave you to it then" Connie said before leaving the room

As soon as the door had closed Olivia burst into tears.

She was having a really bad day today and was missing her parents so much.

All of a sudden the door opened and Rosie walked in. Olivia felt really embarrassed that her little sister had caught her crying.

"Go away Rosie, get out of my room"

"But I" Rosie started but was cut off by Olivia

"Just leave me alone"

Rosie burst into tears before running out the room

She ran straight to Connie

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Connie asked scooping the little girl up into her arms

"Olivia shouted at me for going into her room, I was only going to ask her to play with me"

"I don't think your sister's in the best of moods today so try not to take any notice of her. She shouldn't have shouted at you so I'll have a word with her about it later"

"She was crying when I went in"

"Oh was she, she was probably just a bit upset about something but I'm sure she'll be fine" Connie said and Rosie just snuggled against Connie's chest.

"I need to start making dinner"

"Can I help?"

"I would think so"

Connie made a chicken stir fry for them all as she wanted something quick and easy.

Olivia was really quiet whilst they ate and barely said a word.

Connie wanted to talk to Olivia about why she was crying, but she could tell she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl.

"So what time do you want me to help you get ready?"

"It's okay, I'll just do it myself"

Yesterday Olivia had been really excited about Connie doing her hair and makeup because her Auntie always looked so pretty, but now she'd changed her mind.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"Yep sure"'

Olivia barely ate any of her food but Connie couldn't force her to eat.

After dinner Olivia went up and got ready for her party.

She wasn't in the mood for a party but she was definitely in the mood for getting drunk.

Olivia went downstairs and Connie was in the kitchen with Jacob.

"Wow Liv, you look amazing so grown up. A bit too grown up for my liking"

"Thanks, will you drop me to my party now?"

"Yeah sure, go and tell Grace and Rosie to put their shoes on"

"I'll stay with them while you drop her off if you like"

"Would you mind?"

"No of course not"

Olivia put on her heels and then the two of them went to the car.

"How come Jacob was here?"

"He was dropping off some paperwork"

"Again?" Olivia asked not believing her Auntie

"Yes again"

"Yeah yeah, I bet you're sleeping with him"

Connie was shocked that Olivia had guessed and that she'd just said it right to her face

"I most certainly am not, so don't try and accuse me of that again" Connie said harshly, there was no way Grave could find out "and you can drop the attitude as well. You made Rosie cry earlier"

"I just didn't want her in my room, she cries over anything"

"Well she is 5"

They soon arrived at the party and Olivia got out, said bye to her Auntie and then slammed the door

Connie sighed before driving home and going into the kitchen where Jacob was sat

"Jacob, we need to stop this. Olivia guessed there was something going on between us and I can't risk Grace finding out, she'd be so upset"

"Con, I think we should tell her. Surely she'd understand"

"No Jacob she wouldn't, you know how she reacted last time"'

"But once you give her time I think she'd be cool with it. I love you so much Con, but we hardly ever get to spend time together"

The pair got into a heated argument which resulted in Jacob storming out.

Connie went and poured herself a large glass of wine and then Grace came in.

"Why was Jacob here Mum?"

"Dropping off some paperwork"

"You haven't started being his girlfriend again have you?"

"No Gracie of course not" Connie said but sh hated lying to her daughter

Connie gave Grace a cuddle and drank some of her wine before going to put Rosie to bed

Meanwhile at the party, Olivia was drinking really quickly.

She'd hardly had anything to eat either so it didn't take long for her to get really drunk

Her friends were trying to stop her from drinking but they just couldn't

Olivia was getting a lot of attention from the boys. Matt wasn't there though because he was on holiday with his family.

Suddenly Olivia started trying to strip.

She pulled up her skirt so that her lacy knickers were on full display

Olivia's best friend, Jess, pulled her skirt down and grabbed her arm and pulled her outside

"Olivia you're so drunk, I'm calling your Auntie to come and pick you up"

"No don't"

"I have no choice Liv, I'm sorry"

Jess found Olivia's phone in her bag and called Connie.

Connie couldn't believe her niece had been drinking but said she'd be there right away.

She was so annoyed that she has to get Grace and Rosie out of bed. Olivia was meant to be going home with Jess so Connie thought she wouldn't need to worry

Jess walked Olivia out to the car. By this point Olivia was sobbing uncontrollably

Rosie had fallen asleep in the back of the car but Grace was still awake

Connie got Olivia into the car and turned her attention to Jess

Jess was a bit tipsy but nowhere near as bad as Olivia

"Thank you so much for looking after her Jess"

"It's okay, I knew she needed to come home though when she started to strip in front of loads of boys"

"Did she show anything"

"Her knickers but then I pulled her skirt back down and dragged her away"

"Thank you so much Jess"

"Would you like a lift home or are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to stay"'

Connie got back in the car and drove home.

She couldn't believe her niece was drinking or the state she'd got herself into

Once they got home Connie got them all into the house

Olivia could barely walk so Connie sat her down on the stairs

"Sit there, I'll be back once I've put Rosie to bed" Connie said before going upstairs with Rosie and Grace

Olivia sat on the stairs and just cried until Connie came back down

Connie put her arm around Olivia and lead her upstairs

"You better be ready for one big lecture tomorrow Olivia"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Olivia cried

"Didn't mean to drink? I'm pretty sure you did" Connie said sounding really cold

Once they got to Olivia's room Connie had to change Olivia into her pyjamas and take off her makeup as Olivia was unable to do it for herself

Connie then put Olivia into bed

"I really sorry, I just wanted to stop missing Mum and Dad for a little bit, I didn't mean to get so bad"

Connie softened a bit and started to feel sorry for her niece

"Well we've all been there, we'll talk in the morning though, you need to sleep this off"

Connie left Olivia to go to sleep and then went to bed herself, she didn't really know how she was going to handle the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

So I have decided that the crash will be part of this story. This chapter is set the day before.

Olivia woke up the following morning feeling groggy. Suddenly the events of the night before came back to her, the bits she could remember of it anyway. She couldn't believe what a state she'd got herself in, she felt completely humiliated.

Suddenly Olivia remembered she was meant to stay at Jess's last night yet here she was in her own bed. She began worrying about how mad her Auntie was.

Olivia noticed she was in her pyjamas but couldn't remember getting herself changed.

Despite feeling really sick she thought she would face the music of Connie sooner rather than later, because at the minute she was feeling terrified of her Auntie.

Olivia dragged herself out of bed and started walking down the stairs however she suddenly had to dart to the downstairs loo as she could tell she was about to be sick.

Connie was in the kitchen when she heard someone being sick so quickly ran to them.

She saw her niece throwing up and despite how angry she was feeling, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her too. Connie went over and held her hair back and started rubbing her back.

Once Olivia had finished being sick she turned around so she was facing her Auntie.

"I'm so sorry Auntie Connie"

"So you should be" Connie said raising her eyebrows "come on I think we need a proper chat"

Olivia followed her Auntie into the lounge, worried about what was to come.

They both say down on the sofa and Connie turned so that she was facing her niece.

"I just want to say how disappointed I am in how you were last night. You're 15 and shouldn't be drinking at your age, let alone the amount that you clearly had to drink"

"I'm really sorry"

"Hang on, I haven't finished talking yet"

"Sorry"

"So I will be punishing you, I just haven't decided how yet. But I'm also feeling incredibly worried about you Liv, did you drink because you wanted to forget about Mum and Dad?"

Olivia didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

"Come on darling I know I've just given you a bit of a lecture, but now I want to talk to you about why you did it and hopefully help you"

Olivia gave a small nod of her head.

"I'd been having a really bad day and couldn't stop thinking about them, so I just wanted to forget about it all for one night and just worry about normal teenage things like bitchy girls and spots" Olivia said before breaking down into tears

Connie pulled the girl into her chest and let her cry.

"That's it, you have a good cry if that's what you need. Just let it all out of your system"

Olivia cried and and cried and eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologise for crying, everyone needs to cry sometimes"

"Even you?"

"Yes even me" Connie said which made Olivia smile a bit as she knew her Auntie liked everyone to think she was really tough when really she was quite soft inside

"I just miss them so much, I can't believe I'm never going to see them again"

"I know you do, I miss them too. I don't think we'll ever stop either, but we will learn to live with it and be happy"

"I know you're right, it's just hard"

"I know it is, but next time you're upset or having a bad day I want you to come and talk to me and not start drinking, because believe me drinking is not the answer"

"I know and I've completely embarrassed myself now"

"I'm sure you're not the only one. I still can't believe you go to parties with alcohol"

"I am nearly 16"

"I know, but still"

"I bet you were drinking at my age"

"I was probably doing a lot at your age that I certainly hope you aren't doing. But anyway how about you go back to bed for a couple of hours, trust me sleep helps with hangovers"

"I think I might, I feel awful now"

"Serves you right really"

"I know" Olivia sighed

Olivia went and climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

It was later on in the evening and Olivia had gone to Jess's to stay the night as she wanted to talk to her best friend about last night.

Grace was at a sleepover next door so Connie just had Rosie.

Rosie was in bed now, so she hoped that she could have a nice night with Jacob.

After a long conversation on the phone that morning, Connie and Jacob had made up and Connie agreed that she would tell Grace and her nieces about her and Jacob.

So in the next chapter I either want to do a smutty Connie and Jacob one or move to after the accident. Let me know what you would prefer!


	6. Chapter 6

So a couple of people wanted a Connie and Jacob centred smutty one, so I'm going to give it a go.

This scene is probably M rated due to scenes of a sexual nature.

With Rosie tucked up in bed, and the other two girls at sleepovers, Connie was enjoying a romantic night in with Jacob.

Jacob had cooked dinner for the two of them and a fair amount of wine had been consumed.

Now the pair were sat on Connie's sofa.

Connie was resting her back against the arm of the sofa and her legs were on top of Jacob with her feet on the sofa.

Jacob began stroking her bare leg, up to the hem of her silky nighty that she had already changed into.

"I'm so sorry about last night Con, the things I said and you know storming out and everything. I just love you so much baby and I want us to have something serious"

"It's me who should be apologising. I love you so much too, but I was just being selfish. I'm sure Grace will come round to the idea of us, I won't leave her again."

"Don't worry Con, it's all going to be fine"

Jacob leant towards Connie and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Connie responded and their kiss was gentle at first, but slowly building. She opened her mouth and allowed Jacob's tongue to enter hers.

Jacob had one hand at the top of Connie's thigh and the other stroking her left breast through her silky nighty.

The silk of her nighty was nice but he wanted to touch the bare skin underneath it, so he ran his hands up the soft skin of her stomach before beginning to massage her breasts.

The passion was building and it wasn't long before Connie had straddled Jacob whilst forcefully running her hands all over his body, she loved the feel of his muscly arms and torso.

Soon their clothes were scattered all across the floor other than Jacob's boxers and Connie's lacy knickers.

Connie could feel Jacob's hardness and knew he was ready for her, just like she was ready for him. But she wanted to drag this out for as long as she could.

She stood up and lead him upstairs before pushing him on the bed so they could pick up where they left off.

Jacob was running his fingers over the lace of her knickers, and Connie yearned for him to be inside of her. Jacob was teasing her as he slowly brought his fingers inside her knickers before starting to finger her.

Connie moaned in delight as he got harder. Jacob could tell how much he was pleasuring her but suddenly he pulled his fingers out, much to Connie's dismay but then he yanked her knickers down.

Connie then removed Jacob's boxers so they were both fully naked.

Jacob started hovering over Connie and Connie opened her legs to allow Jacob to enter.

Jacob pushed himself inside of Connie as they both let out a moan.

Jacob starting rocking her, slowly at first as they got into a rhythm but then he got faster and harder.

Connie had her back arched and was digging her nails into his back, trying to get him as close to her as she possibly could.

Jacob was thrusting as hard as he could as their breathing became erratic.

"Oh Jacob"Connie screamed as she was hit with an orgasm

Connie then took control as she flipped them so that she was on top.

She started thrusting her hips and Jacob soon exploded with pleasure too.

They laid connected for a while just cuddling up to one another, but they were both ready to go again...

Not really sure about this chapter, not sure if I should keep it up or not.


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to start writing chapters based on what's going on in Casualty at the moment but I've been struggling to think of ideas. So now I've decided that everything that happened in Casualty recently happened in this story, but now Grace has made a full recovery.

It was the night before Grace was due back to school.

She was feeling really nervous though because not only was it a new school she was starting at, she was also a week later starting than everyone else.

Grace had begged Connie to let her start last week when she was meant to, but her Mum had insisted that she have another week of rest.

It was about midnight but Grace still hadn't got to sleep.

She'd had enough of just lying there when she couldn't sleep so in the end decided to go and find her Mum.

Grace walked into Connie's room and smiled when she heard Connie snoring. She was glad that Jacob wasn't staying over tonight because she just wanted a cuddle with her Mum.

"Mum" Grace said while trying to shake Connie awake

Eventually Connie stirred. When she saw Grace stood there she flicked on the light.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep"

"Do you want to come in for a cuddle?" Connie asked to which Grace nodded

Connie propped the pillows over and the moved over a bit before pushing the quilt back to let Grace in.

Connie wrapped her arm around Grace and Grace leant against her Mum.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Grace nodded her head

"You've got nothing to worry about darling. I know it's a big change to primary school but you'll soon get used to it I promise"

"It's not just that, I just wish I started at the same time as everyone else. Everyone's already going to have made friends and have seats in classes"

"You'll make new friends too, but you still have your friends from your primary school. They're all going to be so excited to see you so I'm sure you're teachers will let you sit with them. You know that you're in a tutor group with Carmel"

Carmel had been visiting Grace lots since she got home and the two of them were close again. Carmel was living with her Dad now so was feeling a lot happier.

"I suppose"

"Trust me Gracie, you'll settle in just fine and then you'll love it"

"I hope so, thanks Mum"

"That's okay sweetheart, I'm glad you came to speak to me and didn't lie there worrying on your own"

It had taken time but now Connie did feel like she'd built up a good relationship with her daughter. Grace was learning to trust her Mum more and was coming to her more when she felt worried or upset.

Grace lied with her Mum for a little bit longer before going back to bed as she thought she could get to sleep now.

Connie was about to turn the light off so she could go back to sleep, when she heard Rosie screaming. She jumped out of bed and went straight to Rosie's room.

Rosie was clearly having a bad dream so Connie shook her awake gently.

"Wake up Rosie, look you're nice and safe. You're at home in bed and Auntie Connie's here"

Rosie woke up but started crying.

Connie pulled the quilt back and lifted her niece up.

She put her hand underneath Rosie's bottom and felt her wet pyjama bottoms so realised that Rosie must have had an accident.

Connie didn't mention it though because it had happened a few other times and Rosie always got really embarrassed about it.

Connie sat down on the bed with Rosie on her lap and stroked her nieces back to soothe her.

"Everything's okay Rosie, you're just fine"' Connie said gently

"Were you having a bad dream darling?" Connie asked and Rosie nodded

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

Rosie shook her head.

"It helps to talk about things though. Did you dream you were in a car crash again?"

Rosie nodded.

"And this time you were about to die" Rosie cried

Connie did feel sorry for her niece. What with her parent's car crash and Grace and Connie's, it was no wonder the girl was feeling traumatised.

"I'm still here darling, I'm absolutely fine"

"But I'm worried you're going to die in a car crash too because then I don't know who would look after me"

"You don't need to worry about that, hopefully I'm going to be around for a long time. And if something did happen there's always going to be someone here for you, there's Jacob for a start"

"I like Jacob" Rosie said giving a little smile

"I'm glad because I know he likes you lots too"

Jacob was amazing with all three girls and Connie was glad how well they were all getting on.

Connie seemed to reassure Rosie so she was feeling a lot happier now.

"Now then I think we should get you changed into some clean pyjamas"

"Why?" Rosie asked but then she realised her pyjamas were wet. She'd been so upset before she hadn't taken any notice

"Oh I think I had an accident, I'm really sorry Auntie Connie" Rosie said feeling really embarrassed

"It's okay Rosie, sometimes it happens when you have a bad dream. You're only five so it's nothing to be embarrassed about"'

"I suppose"

Connie gave Rosie a little wash and then found some clean pyjamas.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I suppose you can but just this once"

Connie and Rosie got into bed. Rosie was feeling a lot happier now and managed to go back to sleep cuddled up to her Auntie.

Connie was loving having Rosie around and having to look after such a little girl. Sometimes it did make her feel bad for all the times she wasn't there for Grace.

When Grace was Rosie's age she was already at boarding school, but Connie knew there was no point in dwelling on the past. She just needed to appreciate the times she had with Grace now.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace had been back at school now and was really enjoying it and had made lots of new friends.

It was now the weekend and Grace was really excited because she'd been invited for a sleepover tonight at her friend, Jasmine's house, as it was her Birthday.

Grace was in the middle of packing her stuff when she saw her Mum walk past her bedroom.

"Mum"

"Yes darling"

"Would you curl my hair for me please?" Grace asked

She loved it when her Mum did her hair because she could always do it so well.

"Of course I will darling"

Connie and Grace went into Connie's bedroom and Grace sat at Connie's dressing table.

Connie loved moments like these that she got to spend with her daughter, and she hated thinking about the moments she'd missed out on Grace was younger.

But that didn't matter now because Connie had Grace back now and they becoming closer and closer.

After Connie had done Grace's hair she went to finish packing and get changed.

Grace changed into some jeans and a pretty top, but she hated how flat chested she looked. All of her friends had bigger boobs than her and she was fed up of looking like the baby.

She quickly reached for some tissue and stuffed it in her bra, she couldn't wait until she actually had boobs!

Connie came into Grace's room a bit later to help her wrap Jasmine's present.

She noticed at once that Grace's chest was looking considerably bigger and realised that she must have put something in her bra.

"You look lovely darling, your boobs seemed to have grown an impressive amount though since I last saw you"'

Grace immediately started to blush and didn't say anything.

Connie reached down her daughter's top and pulled the tissue out for her.

"I don't think you really need this, do you?"

"Sorry" Grace mumbled feeling embarrassed

"How come you did it?"

"I don't want to look like the baby anymore. All of my friends have bigger boobs than me and they look so much nicer"

"That's not true darling, you're still beautiful. You might not have developed much yet but you will I promise. I'm sure a lot of girls will be wearing really padded bras that are too big for them anyway just to make it look like they have big boobs"

"So why can't I do that too?"

"Because you have no reason to want to make your boobs look bigger than they already are" Connie said but Grace suddenly burst into tears

"Grace what's wrong sweetheart?" Connie asked placing her hand on Grace's back

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, you're crying so come on please tell me what's wrong"

"It's just yesterday at school a boy in my class was talking to one of my friends about me and I heard him saying that I'm flat chested"

Connie sighed before pulling Grace in for a side hug

"Take no notice of him Grace. What he said isn't very nice and he really shouldn't have said it but please don't let something that has come out of an immature boys mouth hurt you"

"He is really immature and always tries to show off but loads of people have started to find him annoying"

"Well there you go then. So do you think you can forget about the tissue and concentrate on having a good time with your friends?"

"Yes, thanks Mum"

Connie and Grace were still cuddling when Olivia walked into Grace's bedroom

"I've been looking for you everywhere Auntie Connie"' Olivia said but then she noticed that her cousin had been crying.

"Oh sorry, what's wrong Grace?"

Grace didn't want to tell her cousin so turned her face into her Mum's chest

"She had a bit of a headache but I've given her some paracetamol so I'm sure she'll feel better soon" Connie said knowing Grace wouldn't want Olivia knowing what was really wrong

"Oh right, is it okay if Matt comes for dinner tonight?"

"I don't see why not, Jacob's cooking fajitas tonight"

"Okay thanks"

Olivia then went back to her own room and touched up on her makeup.

She then got a text from Matt saying that he'd arrived so she went and let him in.

She got them both a drink and they went and sat outside in the garden until Jacob called everyone to the kitchen for tea.

Connie was pouring a glass of wine for her and Jacob when they got into the kitchen.

"Ooh please can we have a glass of wine"'

Connie raised her eyebrows at her niece.

"You're only 15"

"One glass won't hurt"

"Fine but one's your lot" Connie said before getting two more wine glasses from the cupboard

"Auntie Connie why aren't you allowed wine until you're old?" Rosie asked

"Because it's not very good for you" Connie said and Rosie seemed satisfied with her answer

Jacob brought all the stuff over and put it in the middle of the table

"This looks amazing Jacob"

"Especially for my favourite girls" Jacob said before reaching down for a kiss

Connie returned the kiss and they lingered there for a bit longer than they needed to

"Do you really need to do that at in front of us?" Olivia said disgusted

"But it was okay when you two were eating eachother's face off earlier in the garden though?" Connie said making Olivia and Matt blush

Olivia didn't say anything.

After dinner Olivia took Matt up to her bedroom.

They sat and talked for a while but it wasn't long before their eye locked and Matt leant forward and started kissing Olivia.

As they got more passionate, Matt put his hand up Olivia's top and rested it on her bra for a while before he started to massage it.

He was making Olivia feel really good.

Suddenly his hand went up Olivia's skirt and he started stroking her knickers.

"Do you want to take things a bit further?" Matt asked as this was the furthest they'd ever got

Olivia nodded however just as she did they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Wait a sec" Olivia called out

Olivia hastily grabbed her top and put it on as it had been on the floor and the two of them moved further apart.

"Okay come in"

Connie opened the door and smiled at the two of them. She knew they'd been up to stuff but she was sure her niece didn't want to sleep with Matt yet.

"Jacob and I were wondering if you could keep an eye on Rosie for an hour or so while we go to the pub for a drink? I've put her to bed so she shouldn't be any trouble"

"Yeah that's fine, have a nice time"

"Thank you, behave the two of you please"

"We will don't worry"

Connie left so Olivia and Matt turned their attention back to each other.

When Connie and Jacob returned just over an hour later Olivia was sat in the lounge watching Gogglebox as Matt had just gone home.

Jacob went out to make a coffee for them so Connie sat down next to her niece.

"What were you and Matt doing in your room earlier?"

"Just talking"

"Liv, I'm not stupid and I was 15 once. You are taking things slowly aren't you?"

"Yes we are"

"And you didn't sleep together?"

"No of course not" Olivia said blushing slightly

"I take it you have done some things though" Connie said making Olivia blush even more

Olivia nodded her head, she was finding this quite uncomfortable

"I know this is probably a bit embarrassing but I want you to be able to talk to me about this sort of stuff, because it's important that you do. I know I'm not your Mum but I still want you to be able to come to me with these things"'

"He fingered me tonight, but that's the furthest we've got"

"That's fine, you're not ready to have sex yet though are you?" Connie asked and Olivia shook her head

"Good, but when you do feel ready please come and talk to me first. I don't want you making the same mistakes that I did"

Olivia wanted to ask her Auntie what she meant by that but she already felt really embarrassed so decided not to in the end.

"I will"

"Good girl"'

Connie heard Jacob coming so quickly changed the subject. She hoped she hadn't embarrassed her niece, but she did want Olivia to be able to talk to her about this sort of thing.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Tuesday morning and Connie was frantically rushing around trying to get ready for the day ahead and trying to get the girls ready for school.

Connie had already woken up Olivia and Grace but now she was heading to Rosie's bedroom to wake her up. Usually Connie didn't have to wake Rosie up because she'd normally wake up before she needed to.

"Rosie darling, it's time to wake up" Connie said gently shaking her niece

"Come on sweetheart" Connie said when Rosie still hadn't opened her eyes

Eventually Rosie stirred and climbed onto her Auntie's lap for a cuddle

"As nice as this is darling we really need to get you dressed or we're going to be late"'

"I don't feel very well Auntie Connie"

"How don't you feel very well?"

"I feel sick"

"Well see if you feel better as the day goes on at school, but if you really don't feel well give me a ring and I'll come and pick you up"

The last thing Connie needed today was to arrange childcare for Rosie, as Tracy was on holiday for two weeks, so she really hoped she'd be able to stay in school for the day.

"Okay" Rosie said sounding quite sorry for herself

"Come on then, let's get you dressed"

Connie helped Rosie out of her pyjamas and into her uniform before putting her hair into a French plait.

Once Rosie was ready Connie went down to make breakfast.

Rosie didn't manage to eat much but Connie didn't push her to eat it when she wasn't feeling well.

Soon it was time for Olivia and Grace to leave to meet their friends and walk to school.

"Did you pack a bag of clothes to change into at the hospital?" Connie asked Grace

"Yeah it's by the front door"

"Good girl"

Connie was having the girls at the hospital from when they finished school until the end of Connie's shift because Tracy was away and Olivia had netball after school

Once the two eldest girls had gone Connie got Rosie to brush her teeth, and went and put on her lipstick and sprayed her perfume and got her bag.

Connie dropped Rosie at her primary school before driving to the ED.

After a busy morning Connie was in her office doing paperwork when she got a call from Rosie's primary school saying that she needed picking up as she'd been sick.

Connie sighed, but left straight away to go and get her niece.

Connie walked into reception at school and spotted her niece crying on the sofa so rushed straight over to her.

Rosie immediately collapsed against Connie's chest so Connie started rubbing her back.

"Come on then darling"

Connie took hold of Rosie's hand and signed her out before taking her back to the car.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you go to school today, you told me you were feeling sick"

"It's okay"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to spend the afternoon in my office because we're really busy and there's no-one to cover me"

"I don't mind"

Rosie nearly fell asleep in the back of the car on the way to the hospital.

When they reached Connie's office she put a hand to Rosie's head and realised she was burning up. She quickly went and found a thermometer and realised that Rosie had a temperature

"We need to call you down darling, I'm going to see if there are any beds free so then we can put you in a gown and you'll be a bit cooler"

Luckily there were a few spare beds so Connie took Rosie to cubicles, thinking it was the comfiest place for Rosie to visit.

Connie closed the curtain around Rosie's bed and started to help Rosie to get changed.

When she took off Rosie's polo shirt she noticed a rash all over Rosie's tummy.

"Are you feeling itchy Rosie?" Connie asked and Rosie nodded

"Oh sweetie I think you might have chickenpox"

"Is that really bad?"

"No it just means you're going to be poorly and itchy for a few days"

Connie finished getting Rosie changed before getting her comfy on the bed.

"I'm going to go and get you some calpol to help bring your temperature down"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rosie said just as Connie was about to leave

Connie was quick to grab a bowl and put it in front of Rosie just in time luckily.

Connie rubbed her nieces back whilst she was sick.

Tears started falling down Rosie's cheeks once she'd finished being sick.

"I don't like being poorly" Rosie cried

"I know it's not very nice is it?"

Connie wiped up Rosie's face and got rid of the sick bowl.

"I'll put another one here just in case you need to be sick again"

Connie went and fetched some calpol for Rosie. She hoped she'd be able to get some of it into her system before she was sick again.

Rosie was glad when Grace arrived at the hospital from school as she didn't like sitting on her own. Connie had been looking in on her as much as she could but the clinical lead was very busy.

Eventually it was the end of Connie's shift so once Rosie was changed the three of them went home.

Connie took Rosie into the lounge as she said she'd rather lie on the sofa than in bed.

"You're still really hot Rosie, your probably best just being in your knickers"

"But everyone will see me with no clothes on"

"I hardly think that matters when your 5 and it's only me, Olivia and Grace here anyway. Jacob's away at a conference at the moment"

Connie took Rosie's clothes off for her but then Rosie started trying to itch.

"Don't itch darling, because you'll end up with scars if you do"

"But I'm itchy"

"I know you are, I'll go and get some more cream to rub in"

Connie got the cream and rubbed it in for Rosie.

Even though Rosie was feeling poorly, she did like having her Auntie looking after her lots and spending lots of time with her.

Please review xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week later and luckily Rosie had recovered enough from her chicken pox to return to school.

As it was Tuesday meaning that Olivia had netball training after school and Tracy was still on holiday it meant that Connie was going to have to bring Grace and Rosie into the ED again until the end of her shift.

Connie was stuck into her paperwork when she suddenly noticed how late it was.

She grabbed her bag and car keys before hastily walking out of the ED and to her car.

Connie wasn't too late for picking up Rosie, only a minute or so.

Rosie rushed straight over to her Auntie once her teacher had called her name and immediately began telling Connie about her day at school.

Rosie was a real chatterbox and she managed to make Connie laugh a lot with some of the things that came out of her mouth.

They were halfway back to the house when Connie noticed Grace walking with some of her friends so she pulled over and wound down her window.

"Mum" Grace said feeling a bit embarrassed

"Hi darling, would you like a lift or do you still want to walk?"

"I'll walk"

Connie drove off and to the hospital before getting Rosie into the car.

Once they were in Connie's office Connie got Rosie changed and then gave Rosie a tub of strawberries and raspberries.

"Can't I have some chocolate?"

"Not now but if you eat all of your tea tonight I've got a surprise"'

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Connie got on with some paperwork and it wasn't long before Grace arrived.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day at school?"

"It was okay" Grace replied but she sounded a bit flat

"Good, are you going to get changed?"

"Yes, where's my bag?"

"Just here" Connie said getting Grace's bag from behind her desk and passing it to Grace

Grace went and got changed before returning to the office, where Connie was still doing paperwork and Rosie was doing some drawing.

"Have you got any homework you can get on with?" Connie asked her daughter

"Yes but I need the Internet to do it"

"Okay you can use my iPad"

Suddenly Charlie burst into the room.

"Connie there's been a major RTC, ETA 10 minutes"

"Okay I'll be right there"

"Behave you two, and don't leave the office unless you need the loo"

"Yes Mum" Grace sighed

There was definitely something up with her daughter and Connie made a mental note to have a chat with her daughter later.

Connie returned to the office 45 minutes later and grabbed the iPad off Grace.

"Mum" Grace shouted, she hadn't even realised her Mum was there and she really didn't want her seeing what she'd been looking at

Connie saw how Grace had been looking at the signs you're going to start your periods soon. She didn't say anything about it knowing that it would embarrass Grace but she knew she should speak to Grace about it later.

Connie didn't think she'd ever spoken to Grace about periods so she was starting to feel a bit bad.

"Sorry darling, I need my iPad to look at my scans. Only an hour to go though and then it's the end of my shift" Connie said before leaving the office again

Grace was glad her Mum hasn't mentioned anything about what she'd been looking at but she still felt embarrassed because her Mum would have seen.

Both girls had got really bored by the end of Connie's shift so they were glad when Connie said they were leaving.

When they got in Olivia was in the middle of making a lasagne as she'd agreed to cook dinner tonight.

"It's smelling good in here, thanks darling"

"It's okay, I enjoy cooking"

"Well I know Jacob is very excited about trying this lasagne. I'll just get changed and then I'll clear up"

"No it's okay, I'll do it"

"You've cooked, I'm more than happy to clear up. You can get on with any homework you've got then"

"Okay, thanks Auntie Connie"

Connie went up to get changed.

She'd just taken off her blouse and was stood in just her underwear when Jacob walked in.

"I chose a good moment to come up" Jacob smirked making Connie blush

Connie went over to Jacob and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

"I didn't know you were here" Connie said pulling away but only slightly

"I came in and shouted but no-one heard so I guessed you were all upstairs" Jacob said before returning to their kiss

He was running his hands all over her body.

The passion was building and Connie knew she needed to pull away now before it was too late.

"Later, Jacob" Connie smiled before finishing getting dressed

"I'm going to hold you to that one"

The pair went downstairs and cleared up the kitchen and laid the table.

"I need to go and have a little chat with Grace, would you mind putting the garlic bread in when the beeper goes off?"

"Of course not sweet cheeks. Is Grace okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, she's just at that age" Connie smiled not giving away too much knowing Grace wouldn't want Jacob knowing

Connie went upstairs and into Grace's room where she was sat watching YouTube videos.

"Hi Mum" Grace smiled

"Hi sweetheart" Connie said before closing Grace's bedroom door and going to sit on her bed

Grace had a pretty good idea of what was coming next, and wished she could get out of it.

Connie was a bit unsure of how to go about this conversation, but she knew it need to be done. She never got the chance to have talks like this before Grace went to live with her father, but Connie knew now Grace was definitely at an age where she needed her Mum.

"I saw you were looking at signs you're going to start your periods soon when we were at the hospital, why was that?"

Grace just shrugged her shoulders feeling embarrassed

"Well do you think that you're going to start soon?"

"I don't know, we were talking about periods today in PSCHE and it made me feel really worried about starting"

"You don't need to worry about it, I promise they're really not as bad as you think"

"Do you think I will start soon Mum?"

"Obviously you are at an age now where you could start soon, but it depends on a number of things really. Most girls start about two years after they start to get boobs. Have you got any hair down there?"

"A little bit" Grace said whilst her cheeks burned red

"These are all signs that your periods are on their way but it could still be a couple of years before you do start"

"How old were you when you started?"

"I was twelve"

"We're you scared?"

"Yes very and I didn't tell my Mum either which made things harder for me. So when you do start I want you to tell me straight away and I'll help you okay?"

"Okay" Grace said but suddenly tears started filling her eyes

Connie saw this so pulled Grace in for a side hug

"Shh, don't cry darling. It will all be okay I promise you"

"I just don't want them to start" Grace cried

"They are going to at some point though sweetheart, but there's no point in worrying until it happens. It's something you can't control I'm afraid"

Grace was still feeling scared but she was feeling loads better now that she'd spoken to Connie about it. She was so glad she lived with her Mum now, she would never be able to speak to her Dad about this sort of thing!

Please review. Has anyone got any storylines they'd like me to include? Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

It was half term, and Connie had taken the week off work and was really looking forward to spending some proper time with the girls.

To make things even better, Jacob had the week off work as well and they were taking the girls to Centre Parcs.

Connie was going round making sure she'd packed everything and decided to go and check on Olivia.

"Are you nearly ready to go Liv?"

"Yeah I think I've got everything, I just need to put all of my revision into a bag"

"Do you need to bring your revision with you, this is supposed to be a break?"

"Yeah I've got loads I need to get done"

"You were working all weekend, and you've still got this weekend too. You've been working so hard and believe me when I say sometimes you just need to give yourself a break, or you're going to end up completely wearing yourself out sweetheart"

"But I really want good results in the summer"

"And you will, but believe me they'll be a lot better if you look after yourself in the process"

"I suppose it would be nice to have a bit of a break"

"Yes, go on leave your revision behind"

Olivia was a bit reluctant but in the end she did leave it.

Connie finished putting everything into the car with Jacob and then rounded up the girls.

"Make sure you go for a wee before you get in the car Rosie"

Rosie did as her Auntie said and went into the downstairs loo.

Once she'd been they were ready to set off so they got into the car.

Jacob was driving leaving Connie to keep the kids occupied for the journey.

The car journey didn't seem to take too long and before they knew it they'd arrived and went to check in.

Once they'd checked in they drove round to their lodge and got all of the stuff out of the car.

"Can we go swimming Mum?" Grace asked excitedly as she could remember from last time how good the swimming pool was

"I suppose we can. We'll go in about an hour though so I can sort things out here first"

"Okay"

Connie started taking some stuff upstairs.

She decided it would be best if Grace and Olivia shared a room and Rosie had one to herself.

Rosie was a bit upset to start with that she wasn't getting to share with the girls but Connie managed to convince her that she was the lucky one and that the other two wished they could have their own room which seemed to work.

Grace and Olivia started to unpack their things.

On the journey Olivia's stomach had started to hurt and now it was really sore so she decided to lie on the bed for a bit.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked

"Yeah I've just got a bit of a stomach ache"

"Oh do you want me to get Mum?"

"No I'll be okay"

When Olivia went to the loo she realised she'd come on her period. She was really annoyed because her last one was only three weeks ago and now it meant she couldn't go swimming.

She came out of their en suite and got her handbag as she had a couple of pads in there. She hoped Connie had packed some though as she was going to need more for the rest of the holiday.

Luckily Grace had nipped downstairs to get a drink so Olivia didn't have to tell her what she was doing.

Grace came back up to the room and Olivia was lying on the bed anymore.

"Are you going to put your bikini on under your clothes or just wait until we get there?" Grace asked as Connie walked into the room

"I don't think I can go swimming anymore"

"Why not?" Grace asked

"I don't feel well"

"Please come, I really want you to"

"I can't Grace, I'm sorry"

"Is my company not good enough for you Grace?" Connie said jokingly

"Yes but I want Liv to come too"

"Well we can't make her if she's not feeling very well" Connie said but she guessed there was another reason why Olivia didn't want to go swimming

"It's probably easier if you do put your bikini on under your clothes Grace, I'm going to put my swimsuit on before we go"

"Okay"

"Come with me a sec Liv" Connie said gently touching Olivia's arm

Olivia followed her Auntie into her room wondering what she wanted

Connie closed the door before turning her attention to Olivia.

"Are you just not feeling well or are you on your period?" Connie asked her niece

"I'm on my period" Olivia said blushing slightly

"Me too, it doesn't mean you can't go swimming though. You'll just have to use a tampon"

"I've never tried to use one, I don't know if I can"

"You could always give it a go"

"I suppose I do really want to go swimming, and I've literally just come on so I'm going to be in the whole time we're here" Olivia sighed

"Oh sweetheart, being a girl is a bit rubbish sometimes isn't it?"

Olivia laughed and nodded.

Connie grabbed her box of tampax and gave it to Olivia to read.

"I'll stand outside, so just shout if you're worried"

"Okay, Jacob's not going to come up is he?"

"No he's occupied with sky sports, don't worry"

Olivia went into the en suite feeling really worried.

After a couple of attempts she managed to get one in but didn't like it so pulled it straight back out.

"How are you getting on?"

"I pulled it out, I don't like it. What if it gets stuck?"

"I'm sure it won't, and if it does I can always pull it out for you. If you had it in, then that's the hardest part done. Put another one in and then you can go swimming"

"I suppose"

Olivia put another one in, and even though she didn't like the thought of it once it was in she couldn't feel it so decided she may as well leave it in.

She came out and passed the box to Connie.

"Is it in?"

"Yeah, I don't like it though"

"You'll get used to it"

"Sorry, I used like 4 when I was trying to get one in"

"That's okay, I'll buy another box if we're both using them though"

Olivia went and got changed glad that she could go swimming now. She wanted to get some paracetamol from her Auntie though because her stomach was hurting loads.

Once they were ready, they headed for the pool and all had a really good time despite how busy it was.

When they got back to the lodge Jacob said he would cook as no-one could be bothered to go back out again.

Connie poured a glass of wine for her and Jacob and then sat on the sofa whilst Grace and Rosie played a board game that was in their lodge.

Olivia stretched out on the other sofa with a hot water bottle.

They'd all had a really nice first day together and we're looking forward to the rest of their time there.

Sorry it's been a while, not had a lot of time but it's half term now. Yay!


	12. Chapter 12

That night Connie was in bed cuddled into Jacob, she loved the feeling of being in his warm embrace.

They heard someone come out of their room and go downstairs.

Connie presumed it was just one of the girls going down to get a drink however when she heard the door to their lodge slam shut, she immediately ran down the stairs closely followed by Jacob.

Connie was so shocked when she saw her daughter walking around outside and rushed over to her.

Grace did sometimes sleepwalk, especially when she was in a new place or she was in a particularly deep sleep.

Connie didn't know what to do as she knew you shouldn't wake someone when they're sleep walking but she also couldn't let Grace just wander around outside.

"What shall I do?" Connie asked Jacob

It was freezing outside and Connie and Grace just had their pyjamas on and Jacob was just in his boxers.

"You'll have to wake her, but just try not to startle her"

Connie walked closer to Grace and gently put her arm around her daughter.

"Grace sweetheart are you going to go back to bed? It's a bit cold out here"

Grace nodded her head but she was still asleep, so Connie lead her back inside and into bed.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked waking up slightly after hearing movements

"Grace was sleepwalking so I'm just putting her back to bed. Night girls"

"Night" Olivia mumbled before going straight back to sleep

Connie then went back to bed where Jacob was already waiting for her.

"I can't believe she let herself outside, she must have unlocked the door and everything. What if we hadn't heard her and she just wandered off on her own?" Connie said getting really panicky

"But we did hear her and she didn't wander off. I've taken the keys out of the doors now anyway and hidden them under a tea towel on the little table by the door"

"Good idea"

It took Connie a while to drop off to sleep but eventually she did. She got up a few times through the night to check that Grace was still in bed.

The next morning Jacob went out to the bakery to get some fresh pastries for breakfast and by the time he returned Grace and Olivia were up too so they all sat down and had breakfast together"

After quite a lazy morning they decided to go on a bike ride as they'd hired bikes yesterday.

Jacob had a bike because although Rosie could ride a bike, she was quite slow and they wouldn't be able to get that far.

After a bike ride and a stop at the park they came back to their lodge for some lunch and then the girls all decided that they wanted to go swimming.

Connie wasn't the hugest fan of swimming but she didn't mind the pool here.

Connie and Rosie were floating around the lazy river when Jacob returned from the rapids with Grace and Olivia.

"Was that good girls?"

"Yeah so fun" Olivia said

"Will you come on with us Mum? You didn't come on in the end yesterday"

"I guess so"

"How about me and you go on another slide Rosie?" Jacob suggested as Rosie wasn't a strong enough swimmer to go on the rapids

Connie then went on the with Grace and Olivia.

They were halfway round and she was surprised but she was actually enjoying it

Suddenly Grace walked over to her Mum, but she was crouching

"Mum, Mum my bikini top just came off"

"What completely?"

"Yes" Grace said feeling really embarrassed

Connie started feeling around and stumbled across Grace's top so helped her to put it back on

Olivia was finding the whole thing hilarious

"See I told you you should have worn your swimsuit"

"Maybe I will next time, that was so embarrassing" Grace said and Connie and Olivia laughed

Once they'd been on the Rapids they met back up with Jacob and Rosie

After spending a couple of hours in the pool they were all ready to go

The changing rooms were really busy so Connie shared a changing room with Jacob and the three girls went in one together.

Once they were all changed they went for a coffee before heading back to the lodge.

They had a table booked for dinner tonight so Olivia went straight for a shower when they got back as she hadn't washed her hair after swimming.

It was nice to have a couple of hours rest at the lodge before the girls all went up to get ready.

Connie had just finished doing her makeup when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in"

Rosie opened the door and walked in

"That's a very pretty dress Rosie" Connie said impressed with her nieces choice of outfit

"Please will you do it up for me and then can you do my hair for me?"

"Of course I can"

Connie did Rosie's dress before doing her hair.

She did the top half of her hair in two plaits and joined them at the back, and left the rest down.

"You look beautiful sweetheart"

Rosie did a little twirl making Connie smile.

Connie went downstairs wearing a dressing gown with her makeup on got a glass of wine.

Olivia had come down to get a glass of water but when she was her Auntie having wine she had other ideas.

"Ooh can I have a glass please?"

"Just one small glass" Connie said rolling her eyes, her niece did seem to share her Auntie's love of wine despite only being 15

Olivia then went back upstairs to finish getting ready, with her glass of wine.

After curling her hair she put on a red dress.

Grace looked at her cousin in envy, she wished she could have a nice figure like Olivia.

Grace had tried on numerous outfits but she didn't really like any of them.

"I don't know what to wear" Grace said

"What's wrong with the dress you've got on now?"

"I look like a boy in it"

"No you don't"

"I do, I just want a proper figure like you"

"You are developing Grace, you'll have massive boobs before you know it and then you'll be complaining they're too big" Olivia said making her cousin smile a bit

Olivia then went through Olivia's stuff and picked out a pretty top and skirt

"Hoe about this?"

"Oh yeah I forgot I packed that"

Grace changed into it and did feel quite nice in it

"You could always stuff a bit of tissue in your bra if you wanted, I did that a few times when I was your age"

"I did that the other week but Mum noticed and pulled it straight out" Grace told her cousin making her laugh

Connie was listening to their conversation from the other side of the door, but decided not to go in in the end as she was glad Grace felt she could talk to Olivia about things like this

"Do you want me to curl your hair for you?" Olivia asked

"Yes please"

Once the girls were ready they went downstairs where Connie, Jacob and Rosie were.

"Look at you pretty girls" Connie said

"You look really pretty too Auntie Connie, and so do you Rosie"

"Thank you sweetheart"

It was nearly time for them to leave so Connie went upstairs quickly as she'd forgotten to put on her perfume, and once she came back down they left for their meal.

Please review and let me know if you're enjoying this xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, been really busy lately.

This is set a few months later.

It was Saturday and Olivia was in the car with her Auntie after spending the day with Matt.

Connie had picked up on the fact Olivia wasn't her usual self. She seemed very quiet and just a bit flat so thought a little chat might be in order later.

When they got back they walked into the kitchen where Jacob was pouring out two glasses of wine.

"Perfect timing, the beeper just went off. I'll get the lasagne out now"

"It smells wonderful"

"Only the best for you sweet cheeks"

"Liv, can you get Grace and Rosie down please?"

"Sure" Olivia said giving a small smile

"Mum, Mum please can I sleep at Lily's house tonight?" Grace asked excitedly as she came rushing into the kitchen

"Tonight? It's a bit last minute darling"

"She only lives just down the road and her Mum said I could"

"I suppose, well if her Mum said you can then I guess it's fine by me"

"Thanks Mum"

"You can eat your tea first though"

"I will, I'm starving"

"When are you not?" Connie asked laughing

They all had tea and once they finished Grace went upstairs to pack her stuff.

It didn't take her long and she was soon back downstairs.

"I'm going to go now"

"Not on your own you're not, it's dark outside"

"It's not far though"

"I'll walk over her Princess"

"Thanks Jacob, and then I can get on with bathing you Miss Rosie"

"Do I have to have a bath tonight Auntie Connie?"

"Normally you love having a bath"

"I just don't feel like it tonight, can we finish watching Matilda instead?"

Rosie was fascinated by Matilda at the minute and would watch it over and over again.

"I suppose so, but you've definitely got to have a bath tomorrow night"

Jacob left to walk Grace over to Lily's house and Connie went into the lounge with Olivia and Grace.

"Is Jacob staying over tonight?" Olivia asked

"I expect so darling, why?"

"I was just wondering"

"Do you not want him to?"

"No I don't mind" Olivia said but really she was hoping that he was going home as there was something she really wanted to speak to her Auntie about but she wouldn't get chance if Jacob was there

"Are you sure because he doesn't have to stay if you don't him to Liv"

"I don't mind, honestly"

Their conversation soon stopped when they heard the front door slam and Jacob come in.

Connie let Rosie stay down for a little while but she didn't want her to be too late to bed as they were having a nice day out tomorrow.

Once Connie had Rosie to bed she went to put her pyjamas on.

While she was doing this her mind began to wander to Liv, something clearly wasn't right with her.

When Connie was changed she went to the top of the stairs and shouted to Liv.

"Liv can you come up here a second please?"

Olivia went up the stairs to see what her Auntie wanted.

"Did you want me?"

"Yes shall we go into my room a sec?

Olivia followed her Auntie into her bedroom wondering what it was she wanted.

Olivia went and sat on Connie's bed, and Connie shut the door before joining her.

"Is everything sweetheart? You don't seem yourself tonight" Connie asked as she put an arm around her niece

This was all it took for Olivia to burst into tears.

Connie pulled Olivia into her chest and let her have a cry.

"That's it darling have a good cry, if that's what you need"

After a bit Olivia pulled away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Connie asked but Olivia didn't respond

"Is it something to do with Matt?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Have you talked out?"

Olivia shook her head.

"What is it then?"

Olivia paused for a few seconds before saying "we had sex"

Connie was quite shocked to hear this as she thought that her niece was going to speak to her about it first.

"How do you feel about it?" Connie asked calmly

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not really, it's just... well... I don't know"

"Come on sweetheart, what is it you're trying to say?

"I just feel weird, and really emotional"

"It's no wonder sweetheart, loosing your virginity isn't something to take lightly, it's a big thing"

"I know, and I thought it was going to feel special. But it didn't, it just hurt" Olivia cried

Connie gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know, having sex for the first time really isn't what it's hyped up to be. It does hurt for a lot of girls and quite often they don't enjoy it the first time. But as long as you are definitely ready to be having sex with Matt it will get better. He didn't force you into it did he?"

"No we've been talking about it for a while and we both decided it was what we wanted"

"Even though you've done it once now it doesn't mean you have to do it again straight away. But like I said, it does get better with time and as you get more comfortable with each other. You did use protection didn't you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Good, well it's definitely time we get you on the pill I think so I'll ring up first thing on Monday and get you an appointment. You being pregnant at sixteen is definitely not something we want"

"No it's not" Olivia said laughing

"Well done for speaking to me about this darling. I want you to keep telling me how you're feeling because it will make things easier"

"I will don't worry"

"Good girl" Connie said before wiping away the stray tears from Olivia's face

"Auntie Connie"

"Yes darling"

"I'm bleeding a bit, but I used my last pad the other day"

"You know where they are in my bathroom" Connie said giving her a smile

"Thank you"

"Anyway, are you going to come back downstairs once you're sorted and we'll put a film on or something?"

"Yeah that will be nice"

Olivia got herself sorted and then the two of them went back downstairs.

Jacob was outnumber d by the girls and forced to watch Pretty Woman.

Please review xox


End file.
